MI5: Mission Impossible
by Hattie1997
Summary: After the death of her parents, Hermione must work with a muggle organisation, MI5, in order to bring about the downfall of Voldemort. In order to do this she must fake her own death and the only ones who know she is alive are Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy, but neither are telling. Will she be able to do it? Or will her whole world be torn up in an instant? Read and review
1. An Impossible Plan

**In this story, Hermione's parents die when she is fifteen, as you will find out soon, instead of her sending them to Australia. I'm sorry for the change but it fits into the story, sorry about that.**

It is a better thing to have loved and lost, than to have done none of either. Although it may seem hard at first, eventually the pain dulls to a small ache and then almost vanishes. You will never truly forget, but you may be able to talk about it without crying. Everyone has lost someone, even if most don't realise it. Be it a grandfather, father or husband, everyone has lost someone close to their heart. Most learn to heal, but there are those few cases of a murdered relative when you just want revenge.

I was fifteen, having just battled Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and seen Sirius Black's death first hand, when the dreadful news reached me. I was sitting in the Great Hall attempting to force my breakfast down my parched throat and try to get a distraught Harry Potter to do the same: which is no small feat, I can assure you, when a pitch black owl dropped a letter in front of me. Not having been expecting any mail, I picked it up cautiously, and turned it over.

"Wha' ya go' there, Mi?" Ron demanded through a mouthful of food, effectively spraying everyone in the immediately vicinity.

"Not sure," I murmured as I opened it.

Inside was one sheet of parchment with four fateful words.

_Your parents are dead._

At first I believed it to be a joke, but there was nothing funny about this. I turned to scan the Slytherin table, thinking that this may be a joke from one of them but none of them were staring in my direction.

Let me amend that statement; one of them was staring at me, and that just so happened to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Instead of the smirk I would have expected from playing a joke on me, his grey, silver-flecked eyes were remarkably sad and filled with guilt. He said nothing but jerked his head towards the doors before standing up and leaving.

I was confused beyond belief. What did Draco Malfoy, racist pureblood, want with Hermione Granger, mudblood? I found that I was curious and without another word to my three best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny, I followed him.

He led me up the stairs and down corridor after corridor until finally opening a door at the end and leading out onto the astronomy tower.

"We're not supposed to be here after hours," I murmured fearfully, glancing around as thought Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, would stroll around the corner at any moment.

"Do you want to hear what I've got to say or not?" he snarled, whirling to face me and I could see traces of tears on his pale cheeks.

"Malfoy, what…?"

"I've messed up, Granger," he whispered, "I have to become one of them next year and I knew about this but I didn't stop it."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, wondering why he was telling me this, "What does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you, Granger," he hissed, "Everything. Your parents' death is on my conscious."

I gave an almighty gasp. So the note had been true. My parents' really were…dead. I held back a sob and hugged my arms around my body, barely noticing his arms encircling me as I cried onto his chest. It felt like a big hole had been sawn into my heart. I barely came home for the holidays anymore; I hadn't seen them for months, and I wouldn't ever get to again.

I suddenly registered that his arms were around me, and jerked back, wiping tears from my eyes as I did so.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

My voice was as cold as ice, my demeanour cold and unfriendly, my usually warm, brown eyes boring into his with a sharpness I had never felt before.

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it," I snapped, turning to leave the tower, but his large hand on my arm stopped me.

"What?"

"I have spoken to Dumbledore about this and we have reached an … agreement." The way he said _agreement _made it seem like he wasn't very happy with the arrangement.

"There is a muggle spy group called MI5; they have a few Wizards working for them but mostly they just know about us. We think you should join this group. Dumbledore will train you himself but you will have to leave Hogwarts and everyone must think you are dead. The only ones who will know you are alive are me and Dumbledore."

"Why are you going to help me?"

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to recruit you to his cause. Even though you are a muggle-born he thinks he can use your skills against you. It's too late for me, but it isn't too late for you, and this way you can get your revenge from behind the scenes."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He seemed to be waiting for an answer, however, so I murmured, "Thank you Malfoy."

"You're welcome Granger."

I wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words, and I saw Malfoy's expression soften as he stared at me.

"If you ever need to contact me, use this," he murmured, pulling a very familiar, blue mirror from his pocket. It had previously belonged to Sirius and was a two-way mirror.

Instead of giving him this information, I just nodded and placed it in my pocket as he led the way from the tower.

So yeah, my statement from earlier was true.

It was better to have loved and lost, than to have done none of either.

Malfoy had just proved that to me.

And I would enact my revenge.

There was no doubt about it.


	2. It's only the beginning

**It's only the beginning**

Hermione:

"Where've you been?" Ginny pounced on me as soon as I entered the common room. Her eyes were wide and her hair was sticking out in rough clumps as though she had been pulling at it in worry. Neither Harry nor Ron looked much better, although they tried to seem more dignified about it. Both of their faces had worry lines, and their eyes were narrowed into slits as they thought. They rest of Gryffindor fifth year were around them on the chairs by the fire. Lavender and Parvati were having a quiet conversation, every-so-often glancing in Harry's direction. Seamus and Dean were playing Wizard chess but didn't appear to be paying much attention, and Neville was staring gloomily into the fire.

At her shout, all seven eyes turned to mine and relief flooded every face.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, watching as two first years scuttled past us and up into the girls dormitories, "What happened?"

"You happened," Gin muttered, to my utter confusion. Dean came to my rescue.

"You just ran out of dinner; we were worried."

"Oh," I murmured, my conversation with a certain Slytherin coming back into my mind.

"What happened?" Ron demanded, coming to stand in front of me so that I couldn't leave.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I whispered, tears coming unbidden to my eyes. Harry came around him and put a hand on my shoulder whilst saying over his shoulder, "We've got this, guys."

Without another word our fellow fifth years dispersed until only Harry, Ron, Gin and I were left.

"Please," Gin murmured, pulling me onto the chair by the fire as I rummaged in my pocket for the note. Without a word I gave it to Harry.

I watched in silence as he read it and passed it on. Once it had been read by all of them, I hid it once again in my pocket.

"How do you know it's true?" Ron asked eventually, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I…" I wasn't very good at lying, but I couldn't exactly tell the truth. "I went to see Dumbledore, and then I needed some space. I'm sorry I made you worried." My voice ended in a dramatic whisper as the tears I had been repressing suddenly burst forth.

Gin placed her arm around me and held me close as I sobbed into her chest, much as I had with Malfoy earlier.

"We should go to bed. We'll have a new perspective in the morning."

I nodded at her words and we disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitories. However, it was many hours before I actually got to sleep.

**XxX**

The day dawned bright and early: unfortunately. It had been well into the morning by the time I'd actually drifted off to sleep, and as a result was now exhausted.

I tried not to let it show, as Lavender and Parvati were walking on eggshells around me. Even though they didn't know the reason for my disappearance, they knew it had to have been important and awful.

I quickly had a shower and was in the common room five minutes later, walking down to the Great Hall with my three best friends. We arrived just as the post did.

The same owl as yesterday dropped a piece of parchment in front of me and flew off before I could thank it. Scared of the contents, I slowly unravelled the note and read.

_I need to meet you at the place we met yesterday during dinner. It is of the utmost importance._

Even without a signature I could tell who it was from and barely refrained from glancing to the Slytherin table.

"What was that?" Gin whispered, as astute as always.

"Nothing," I murmured back, "Just work."

Even though she clearly didn't believe me, she left it alone as we rose to go the Potions.

"Snape," Harry muttered darkly as we slipped past our greasy-haired Professor.

"Professor Snape, Harry," I reprimanded primly, but my heart wasn't in it. The only reason Malfoy would want to see me would be to sort out the details of my fake-death. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea any more.

"Today we will be brewing The Draught of Living Death," Snape's quiet voice penetrated every corner of the dungeon. "Can anyone tell me what it does?"

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even register that we had been asked a question. My head was on my hand and my eyes were directed at the table. As a shadow passed over me, I turned my eyes to our Professor's, straightening slightly.

"Can you tell me, Miss Granger?"

"Sorry?" I asked, my heart thudding in my chest, "I didn't hear the question."

He sneered at me, his upper lip curling back derisively, "Then maybe you should be paying attention. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair," Ron yelled, standing, as the Slytherins snickered. Well, not all of the Slytherins. Malfoy's eyes were fixed on me, and his face was concerned. As I met his eyes, he smirked and turned away, but I knew what I had seen.

For some reason, Malfoy was worried about me.

Class passed quickly after that, and before I knew it the double period was over and we were making our way out to the grounds for break.

I was following Harry and Ron, who were chatting about Quidditch, when a hand pulled me around the corner. The hand was attached to a pale arm, which was attached to an equally pale boy.

"Malfoy," I hissed, surprised, "What are you doing?"

"What was that?" he demanded, ignoring me.

"What was what?"

"That. With Snape. In class."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. What happened?"

"Nothing," I defended, "I'm just tired."

"Did you sleep?" he asked worriedly, glancing at the bags beneath my eyes. Suddenly I was inexplicably angry. It wasn't his business if I was sleeping or not, and I told him as much.

"I care, Granger," was his quiet response.

My reply was cut off, however, when Harry and Ron barrelled around the corner.

"Get the hell away from her, Malfoy," Harry demanded breathlessly.

"What would I want with your mud…muggle born."

It appeared that I wasn't the only one who had noticed his change of words, but he was gone before they could question him.

"What was that?" they asked me instead and I answered, truthfully, "I have no idea."

**XxX**

The astronomy tower was dark, as it had been last night, and eerie, with shadows creeping up the walls. It seemed that I was the first one there, and I watched the stars for a moment before I heard a noise behind me.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Malfoy asked, coming to join me and I nodded mutely.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything prettier."

"I have," he replied flippantly, turning to face me, "And maybe I'll tell you what it is sometime, but for now we have things to discuss."

"How?" I asked. I didn't need to elaborate; he understood.

"You are going to go home to attend your parents funeral, but there were going to be Death Eaters still in your house, and they are going to Avada you. Your funeral will be held here, but we will charm a pillow to look like you."

"What teachers know of the plan?"

"Only Dumbledore and Snape."

I took a deep breath, nodding silently. "Let's do this."

Together we moved down the stairs, making our way to Dumbledore's office. My heart was hammering in my chest in a mixture of nerves and excitement. Who would have thought that one day I would be planning my death with none other than my childhood enemy: Draco Malfoy?

I took a deep breath as Malfoy knocked and we were admitted.

"I believe you've told her of the plan?" Dumbledore asked, stroking his long beard with an expression of what could have been sorrow on his aged face.

"I have," Malfoy murmured as the door opened noiselessly and Professor Snape entered a sneer on his pointed face.

"Well, are we going then?" he asked shortly, beckoning me forward to take the floo first. However, before I left, I turned back to Malfoy and murmured a quick thank you.

This was the beginning of a new life.

**I know it's only a short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to end. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. The View from the Other Side

**DauntlessSlytherinTribute – I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review, than you.**

**Ashash52009 – Thank you for reviewing; I will try and update as soon as possible. **

**The view from the other side**

Draco:

We emerged from the fireplace and into a little sitting room that must have been in Granger's house. It would have been quaint, almost tranquil, if not for the horrors that had happened here. This was the exact room her parents had died in, and I could definitely understand her slightly pale face.

Snape, oblivious to all this as usual, immediately moved over to the sofa and sat down upon it, his black cloak billowing around his thin frame before settling down again with a low rustle.

He didn't speak for a long moment, content to just watch us, but then he nodded his head shortly and muttered, "They will be here in about five minutes."

"Who will, Professor?" Granger asked, still polite even though her voice was strained with the pain of having to hold back her tears. Severus seemed to realise this and, instead of some snarky comment that was on the tip of his tongue, he said, "The MI5 Agents. They need to assess the situation, and Shaklebolt will come from the Ministry to remove the trace that is on the both of you."

"Why me?" I found myself asking, even though this was what I wanted more than anything.

"You will be one of the only people who know of Miss Granger's survival," he said shortly, casting a glance that, if I didn't know better, would have been pity. But I did know better, and I did know Snape, so it must have been poorly concealed contempt. "If she needs your help with anything, you must oblige, and you will need to be free of the trace. Needless to say, you cannot tell anyone of this."

"I wont," I replied without any reservations, my flicking to the soon-to-be-ex Gryffindor.

I may not have liked her…much, but she needed my help, and I'd been dammed if I didn't help her.

She gave me the faintest of smiles before there was a loud know on the door.

"That'll be them," Granger whispered, her eyes suddenly alight with fear. As Severus moved into the hallway, I gently turned to her, smiling slightly.

"Granger…Hermione, you are strong. You can do this, you have to."

She stared at me through heavily-lidded eyes for a moment, her breath coming into short puffs as she said the words I had been waiting to hear.

"I know."

I pulled back sharply as Snape returned, followed by the muggles and Shaklebolt. I was in shock. Hermione's name had come from my lips so easily, almost like water, which, in itself, was a shock. I had hated her for so long that I hadn't actually taken the time to get to know her. In a few simple words, she was fascinating. I felt compelled, drawn in by her charm. It was the same charm that had all the guys in Gryffindor, and indeed the whole school except Slytherin, at her beck and call.

Whereas she used to have large teeth and bushy hair, now her teeth were the right size – courtesy of yours truly – and her hair fell in soft, caramel curls down her back.

"Hermione," a deep voice rumbled and, with a small squeal, she ran into Shaklebolt's arms, hugging his tight.

"Kingsley." Her voice was soft, warm and inviting. Suddenly I was hit with realisation. I was lucky that she forgave so easily because, after what I'd done to her, her friends and especially her parents, she didn't look at me with disgust written all over her face. Instead, she looked at me with more kindness than she ever had before, and that, for want of a better word, warmed my heart.

"Malfoy," Shaklebolt greeted cordially and I returned the greeting before turning my eyes to survey the nervous muggles.

There were three in all. The leader, a short, stocky man with long blond hair and a ready smirk, stood to the front with his second and third-in-command standing behind him. His second was a tall, willowy and definitely beautiful woman of about twenty-five. Her eyes were quite small but the most astonishing blue I had ever seen, and her hair, which was in an elaborate up-do on her head, was a light blond. To my utter surprise I found myself comparing her to Hermione. Hermione was smaller, with a more pixie-like build, but I found that I liked that, and her eyes were a beautiful cocoa-brown. The third-in-command was another man, this one about thirty-five. His hair was a messy mass of black which looked remarkably like Potters, and his eyes were a dull brown. He was nothing remarkable.

"This is Damien Crow," Shaklebolt introduce the first man, "And that's Esmeralda Zirald, and Howard Knowing."

"Pleasure to meet you," the woman, Esmeralda, said quietly, clasping one of Hermione's hands in her own.

"You too," was the quiet reply from the former Gryffindor, who was looking slightly in awe of Esmeralda's beauty.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

She turned to regard me in surprise, and I raised a derisive eyebrow. Our eye-contact was broken, however, when Damien quickly cleared his throat and Esmeralda – who insisted we call her Mera – murmured something about young love.

Kingsley raised his wand and waved it around for a moment, a stream of Latin coming from his mouth. A light blue glow settled on her body before sinking into her skin and clothes.

"That should do it," Shaklebolt whispered, his expression sombre, "We'll miss you, Hermione."

"As I will you," she replied, "Look after Harry and the Weasley's for me."

"I will."

With those words, the Auror quickly did the same to me and left, Severus turning his wand to Hermione, setting a cutting curse her way. She gasped and stared at him in shock as she regarded her torn sleeve.

"We need evidence that you are really dead," he muttered as he quickly created a dummy of the girl beside me, who quickly smeared a bit of blood on his creation. Snape hurriedly duplicated the blood, smearing it over the body before casting the Avada Kedavra on it just in case they checked to see if she had been cursed.

I turned to Hermione, surprised to see the tears dripping off her chin. She had always seemed so calm and collected before, and now that I could see the real her, I didn't know if I liked what I saw. Without a word I pulled her into a hug, resting my chin on her forehead and whispered soothing nothings in her ear.

"I am done," Snape muttered a while later, glancing around the ruined room.

I nodded, not wishing to leave Hermione, who seemed to fragile. "I'll come and see you soon," I promised, kissing her forehead before leaving with Severus.

"Is it done?" Dumbledore asked as we emerged from the fireplace, sombre expressions on both of our faces.

"Yes," I responded for the both of us. Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes had turned dull as he said, "I must go and inform the school, dinner is just about to start."

I watched the Headmaster leave before deciding to hear what he said at the feast and following him down. It appeared that the whole school was there, watching a Dumbledore stood. I discreetly made my way to the Slytherin table and took a seat in between Blaise and Pansy, the latter of whom immediately attached herself to my arm, simpering slightly. Sneering with disgust, I turned to Dumbledore.

"I have some grave news to announce tonight." Dumbledore looked even more sombre than he had when announcing Diggory's death. I glanced at Potter, noticing him whispering with the Weasel, presumably about their missing friend. I felt a slight pang of pity in my chest. He had already lost his godfather, and now he was going to lose one of his best friends as well. Life just wasn't fair.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," the headmaster murmured, seemingly to himself, "Yesterday, at precisely five o'clock, Death Eaters raided a muggle house in Sheffield. The two muggles were parents to Miss Granger."

Whispered started up but, at a look from Dumbledore, they all calmed down.

"Today she went to their funeral but it appeared that the Death Eater's had not left her house."

Immediately McGonagall stood, her eyes wide and fear-filled. "What is the meaning of this Albus?" she demanded but didn't even get a teasing grin from the old man.

"You're lying," voice shouted and all eyes turned to Potter, "She…she can't….she can't be dead. Not Hermione, please, not Hermione."

"Mister Potter."

His voice had turned into a low keening as Weaslette grabbed his hand and pulled him out, Weasley and many of the other Gryffindor's following, tears rolling down every single cheek.

But I could only keep one thought in my mind. Things would only get more complicated from here on in.

And, boy, was I right.


End file.
